My Winter
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: All she would ever be was Jack Frosts daughter. All he would ever be was Santa Clauses son.
1. Chapter 1

"Your parents are worried about you Teegan." A male voice sounded through the room

The young female just stood by the window looking at the cold winter afternoon after a moment she replied.

"Parents were not even related.

She spoke with such hatred for her adoptive mom dad and three sisters

"You know what I like to do when I'm stressed I take a deep breath and think about positive things."

The girl scored. "I don't take advice from sissies"

"In this office we don't say such negative things." The good doctor said offended.

"Dr. Miller in all undoable respect, you don't know anything about me."

"Your files say you're mom left you with your aunt and uncle when you were four, you've been in 3 different schools in the past year, you've been arrested 2 times this month,you can't keep a job and there is no mention of your dad you just have his last name."

The girl turned angrily "Those "files" are just pieces of paper, they don't mention anything about my father because he's no one, but a mist in the past forgotten, and the reason my mother abandoned me is because like most of the people in my life she was scared of me."

Before Dr. Miller said anything else a shrill alarm blasted.

"Looks like it's the end of our session."

Teegan walked out of the office her blond iced hair flowing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teegan, Kami needs help with taking orders." A rough male voice told.

Teegan looked at Michael the assistant manager, walking out of the door to take orders, only to stop in her tracks when she saw who was at her table.

The popular girls in school were all sitting down in Teegan's section, which they always did.

Knowing she had to face the music she went up to the girls who were laughing and snickering asking them what they wanted to drink.

The leader looked up at Teegan. "Vaise water, you do know what that is freak right."

Restraining herself Teegan could feel her body getting colder replying with a simple nod turning to get three glasses of water when the leader stuck out her foot making Teegan trip falling against the table knocking one of the girls purses fall off the table.

"Watch it." The leader exclaimed "That purses worth more than your life Frost."

Teegan knew the room had dropped a few degrees though it had no effect on her at all.

"Whats your problem?" Teegan almost yelled causing almost everyone in the resturant become quieter.

"My problem's you Teegan." The leader stood up Though she wasn't Teegans height she still tried acting threatening.

"What did I ever do to you Haley." Teegan shouted now knowing that the entire restaurant was staring at her and Haley's fight.

"That you were born, loser."

"You have no clue what I can do to you." Teengan whispered her voice hostile.

Knowing she was being threatened Haley tried slapping Teegan in the face when Teegan caught her wrist in a tight grip. Almost instantly Haley's wrist and Teegans hand became blue frost biting only Haley.

"I warned you." Teegan smirked as the doors to the restaurant blew open snow almost falling. while that was happening Haley's arm continued turning blue as she shrieked.

Teegan barely saw someone with strong arms pull her violently away from Haley making Haley fall on the floor as her friends came asking if she was alright.

"Teegan stop already you've made your point just relax." Teegans friend Jason murmured not letting her go until Teegan whispered she was ok.

"Your fired Frost." The assistant manager yelled as he came to Teegan. Teegan looked around the silent restaurant looking at all,the disapproving faces, though one face in paticular stood out to her it was a young boy with light hair sitting with she assumed his family even though the man besides him face had a long beard looked at her in recognition and shock.

Teegan walked briskly past Haley and her friends taking her brown bomber Jacket from a boy with shaking hands. As she walked out into the snowy night she heard words of dismay making Teegans blue eyes going even lighter than usual.

As Teegan walked she felt snow falling hard on the ground even though it was a warm Fall night, she knew she wasn't in complete control of her powers at the moment which was a bad thing. Teegan finally reached her destination too quickly the apartment was sounded with crying and fighting, a little girl ran straight past Teegan almost knocking her down for a second time tonight.

"Watch it brat!" Teegan yelled at the annoying toddler.

Teegan shuffled through the toys that lay abandoned on the floor finally reaching the couple that owned the house.

"Teegan how did it go?" the woman asked standing up from the table.

"Why do you care, you don't even like me." Teegan murmured.

"Don't talk like that to your mother." The males grunfeld voice demanded.

"She's not my mother Spencer." Teegan channeled her anger just wanting to go to bed.

"You ungrateful girl, do you know how many girls would kill to have a woman like Taylor as a mother." The threatened.

"Then go find one." Teegan turned going into her makeshift bedroom locking the door ignoring Spencers protests and banging on the door. She knew that Spencer would find a way in she opened the window going through it onto the fire escape leaning over the balcony she could feel the chill that always made her felt like she belonged for once in her life. Teegan lifted her face to the sky letting the cold diverge into her mind and body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to give an honorable mention to the original author of this Chapter SafyreSky and her characters the Frosts. I've left a link to her profile and I highly recommend that you check out her Story Meet the Frosts which this chapter is borrowed from.**_

_**Just to let everyone know I have permission to use this and also I have made changes to make this chapter Fite in my story.**_

_**Profile Link. u/1609087/**_

"Why, Mother Nature, what a pleasant surprise!" A voice said. Turning to the side, Mother Nature watched as Blaise Frost walked through the rose bushes, joining her on the pathway. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it.

"You look quite ravishing today," he began, "To what do we owe this wonderful visit?"

"Well Blaise, you are as charming as ever. And can't I simply pop on by to give my lovely winter sprite and her family a visit?"

He laughed, his crimson eyes twinkling, his fiery hair burning. "You always have a reason, Mother Nature. Here, allow me to escort you inside." Offering his arm, Mother Nature graciously took it, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Blaise had always been quite the charming fellow. His features were remarkably similar to Jack's, but much warmer as well as more ancient; filled with wisdom beyond the years of many people. It was a face weathered with time and war.

Sighing, she allowed Blaise to lead them up the winding walkway, admiring the roses. I may as well prepare myself, she thought, stopping Blaise on the stone steps of the veranda.

"How is Winter doing?"

Blaise's winning smile faltered, sadness evident in his eyes. "She's holding up. Fino and Fiera have kept her quite occupied as of late. As it turns out, Fino has prominent warlock blood, and decided to make friends with the local strays."

"Stray what?"

"You name it, he's let it in."

Mother Nature smiled. "And his sister?"

"Rambunctious, as always. She's constantly picking on him; the two of them are always poking fun."

"And how about Jacqueline?"

"She's matured her powers to no end. I think she's almost achieved a Legendary ranking."

"I'll be the judge of that." The immortals that had special powers, like the Frost family, were ranked in their mastery of the craft. Jacqueline was currently Grand-Master, second highest rank. Her siblings were Distinguished, the second rank.

Blaise laughed. "Of course, my dear. You are Mother Nature, after all. We are your humble servants," he teased, winking and bowing with much splendor.

Mother Nature rolled her dark eyes, smiling.

"That being said, I think it's best to warn you that it might be a little crazy inside. We've had a recent bout of territorial disputes out here."

"That explains the scorch marks and snow piles."

"No matter what The twins and I do, we just can't melt them. Jacqueline is something else."

Mother Nature laughed. A smile on her lips, though she looked at the pyrokinetic sprite with slight seriousness. "Jacqueline isn't following in her brother's footsteps, is she?"

Blaise looked at her, his royal lineage shinning through his cool facade. "If anything, she's a troublemaker, but she couldn't be more opposite to him."

A sigh of relief.

And then, tinkling laughter, sounding like bells, surrounded them. "Very amusing, as well. If only I knew where she learned half the things she's been showing us."

In a flurry of snowflakes, Winter appeared beside Blaise. Porcelain pale skin, almost blue, contrasted her inky black locks, pulled up into a loose bun. Her red lips smiling, she ran forwards to Mother Nature, her embrace cooling down the dark woman.

"Oh, Mother! It's wonderful to see you!"

"You as well, Winter darling." She gave the younger sprite a squeeze before letting go.

"I thought I heard you out here. What a wonderful surprise! You have no idea how crazy it's been the past decade."

"Blaise has told me, my dear."

She laughed, playfully swatting her ablaze husband, her cool touch temporarily turning the spot on his molten coloured suit blue.

"Well, let's not dally on the porch, come in, Mother! I just put on a pot of hot chocolate."

Mother Nature once again sat with her skirts pooling about her, in the comfortable parlour Winter used for entertaining. Her headdress off and placed to the side, Winter sat across from her, entertaining her with stories of the children. As usual, Father Time had been right. Winter was feeling quite chatty-a half hour had already elapsed.

"Oh, Fino is quite crafty. Poor Fiera, startled quite frequently by his little pets. You can't imagine how many racoons I've had to shoo outside."

"Fino can talk to animals then? Blaise had told me outside."

An enthusiastic nod, Winter leaned forward on the blue couch. "It shocked me at first, I won't lie. He sat in the kitchen, a fly buzzing around. He was flicking flames at it, when it buzzed angrily...and he buzzed back!"

"And from flies he went to Racoons?"

"Oh, yes. Racoons, squirrels, birds, insects, a turtle the other day when Jacqueline walked him to his friends' house. She was pretty shocked."

"Came home a little disturbed, it was hilarious," Blaise said, entering the room. Kissing Winter on the cheek, he sat down beside her, arm around her shoulders.

"Now then, love, I think it's time we let Mother Nature tell us the real reason she came today."

Sighing, Mother Nature looked at Winter's crestfallen face.

"Blaise, you always know when something is amiss. I don't understand why you didn't just become King all those years ago."

"Well, Mother Nature, I'm happy here. You are quite the exceptional queen, if I do say so myself."

"Well, I'm flattered. Winter, I am sorry, but your husband is right. I had been planning to come see you, but you see...problems arose within the council meeting earlier."

Despondent, Winter put her cup down, falling back onto Blaise's warm shoulder, her face saddened. She knew what was next. It always started like this.

"What has he done now?" She sighed.

Her glass joining Winter's, Mother Nature turned to the couple. "While a legendary figure was visiting a small town he saw a girl almost freeze another girls arm right off." Winter's face made a look almost like she didn't know what this had to do with jack. Blaise sighed,"And, that's not all, I'm afraid." "We brought this up at the meeting and Jack admitted that... the fathered a child, a part mortal.

"Excuse me?" Winter said.

Shaking his head, Blaise looked at his wife. "We have a grandchild,"

"I should have know something like this would happen." Winter frowned her head creasing.

"It's not your fault, explains Jacqueline's strange behaviour."

Mother Nature raised an eyebrow.

"She's been jumpy lately, and tried to tell me several times that she felt as if someone was using great power." Winter explained.

"And, If I recall, love, she also mentioned feelings that weren't hers."

"Well, Jacqueline is his Legate. They do have a connection. so it makes sense she would feel his daughter " Mother Nature shook her head. "I need to control this" she began, "And I was going to ask-"

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Mother Nature was cut off mid sentence, as two flaming blurs ran in the room.

"Mommy, she did it again-" A little girl, dressed in a pink and orange dress, the ruffles on fire, started.

"-She went in our territory-" The boy beside her, his hair burning tall, a band aid on one knee, his overalls half undone continued.

"-There's a huge snow fort-" The young girl continued, her short hair flattened on her head, burning down her back, a pink floral clip askew.

"-No, it's like a castle!"

"And it's sitting under OUR tree."

The twins continued to badger Winter, as Mother Nature sat. The twins knew next to nothing about their older brother, and as far as she was concerned after the hurt his betrayal had caused Winter, Blaise and Jacqueline, it was better he remain unknown. Blaise stood up.

"Fino. Fiera. That is enough."

Instantly, the twins quieted down, their identical tanned faces looking at their father.

"If you haven't noticed, we have company at the moment. Very important company." He gestured to Mother Nature, who had stood up, emitting all her importance, headdress back on her head.

The twins turned, gasped, and Fiera curtsied, her brother following suite with a bow. "Hello Grandma Nature," they said in union, using the name they had come up with decades before for the dotting legendary figure.

"Hello, kids." With her cheery greeting ringing in their ears, they grinned, ran and hugged her.

"My, the two of you are warm!" She said.

"Oh yes, Grandma Nature. We've been practising our powers very much lately," Fiera stated.

"I can talk to animals! I think we can almost maybe be Respected level now!" Fino said.

"Well that's good news." Mother Nature pondered thoughtfully, a new idea taking shape in her head.

Suddenly, the room grew colder, and a flurry of snowflakes last member of the Frost family appeared before them. Her snowy eyes danced, pale skin blending in with her long, frozen curled hair, hiding her slightly pointed ears.

"In my defense, mom, they took my tree for their little 'flame monsters' yesterday. My fortress is in a perfect spot!"

"Jacqueline, sweetheart, we have a guest..." Winter said, gently insinuating that now was not the time to discuss territory.

She looked in the direction Winter pointed to, her face transitioning from surprise to fear to a fixed smile all at once.

"Mother Nature, what a surprise," She said, curtseying. Unlike her younger siblings, Jacqueline was neatly put together. Her icy formal dress clung to her, sleeves poofed up just past her shoulders, then tightening and draping down into a lovely wide, long sleeve. Like her, the dress was frozen-the same dark shade as her older brother's icy suit.

"Jacqueline, a pleasure, as always." Mother Nature smiled at the teenaged looking sprite. Though she was much like her brother, there was underlying warmth in her eyes, a faint rosy blush on her face. She wasn't born frozen, nor had she chosen to freeze herself like her mother had, all those centuries ago.

"Kids, we do love your company, but as you can see, we are quite preoccupied right now-" "In Fino whined, as they rushed out of the room.

"So what did Jack do now? Something pretty bad, to make you come here" the sprite said, impish grin on her face.

"Jacqueline,your brother has a daughter, those were her feelings you were feeling" Winter told.

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you

"Normally I'd say I told you so-" she began, stopping dead at her mother's face. "Right, so what is he doing about it?" she asked Mother Nature.

"Your brother claims that she has her powers under control and is too busy to help." Mother explained.

"Jack a father, is hard to picture."Jacqueline smiled a little.

"Mother if you ever need help with the girl we would be more than happy to help." Winter told Mother Nature.

`Before you leave Mother would you show us her.`` Blaise asked a certain tone in his face as the pointed to the globe in the corner of the room.

``Òf course.`` Mother smiled as she and the rest walked over the globe. `Teegan Frost.

The picture in the globe slowly circled showing two girls listening to loud music the icy blond was studying herself in the mirror while her friend looked through the CD`s.

"So when are Spencer and Taylor getting home?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Personally I don't give a damn for all I care they could have..." Teegan began only for her friend to stop her.

"Teegan there like your parents." Her friend told her seriously.

"There no parents to me my real if you can call them parents... well mom's happy with her kids and John and my dad... well apparently he's no one to know, besides the only reason Spencer hasn't thrown my ass into the street is for me to babysit their kids." Teegan shook her head her hand turning blue adding a thin ice handprint.

"That's so not the only reason Teeg."

"oh right Clair the big monthly check helps." Teegan shook her head a look of disgust on her face making the room colder also making her friend shiver.

"Teegan I've never asked how you could make a room colder with just one look, or how you can make a surface frosted or even how you froze Haley Prestons hand, so you don't need to get mad at me because I'm the friend you got." The other girl the friend said letting the truth about Teegan out.

Teegan looked at her friend for a brief moment then looked at herself in the mirror resting her head against her arms. A sorrow look on her face. "Sometimes I wish I never existed."


	4. Chapter 4

"You are positive you want to do this." Buddy Clause replayed that question over and over in his head a million times ever since he was asked to watch Teegan Frost.

"Yes." He always said knowing one of the many reasons he wanted to go there was to see her, how she handled her powers, handled being different in a world of mortals. Also he got a chance to escape to be with his grandparents for a longer period of time then a day and to go to school with human plus to get away from everyone under 5 feet.

"My brave little boy." Carol Clause mushed as she kissed her sons cheek.

"Carol leave the boy alone he's old enough that he doesn't need his mother to gush over him." Scott Calvin AKA Santa looked over at his wife and son.

"Our baby boy's leaving us, how am I supposed to feel, I'm going to miss you." Carol hugged her son tight almost going into tears.

"I'm going to miss you to." A little girls voice echoed around the private room her tinny voice filled with sadness.

"Noel, I thought Curtis was watching you." Carol smiled looking at her youngest child's sad expression.

Noel smiled as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, but before anything else was said the doors to the room busted opened having Curtis running through the door panting as if he had ran a Marathon.

"I'm sorry Santa, but one moment I'm telling her the importance of the legendary figures counsel then the next she's disappeared." He looked angrily at the little infant through Curtis's story had wrapped her arms around Buddy's waist looking for her older brother to protect her.

"It's fine Curtis she'll behave besides Buddy was about to leave."

With one more angry look at Noel, Curtis stalked out of the room.

"Come home soon Buddy." Noel hugged her brother tighter then let him go to only site on the big couch.

Buddy looked at his mother's sad face then tried comforting her by saying. "Mom you know I'm only doing this so I can convince every counsel member that I deserve to be able to sit at their meeting's, this has nothing to do with me getting older."

"We know Buddy now come there's still some stuff we need to discuss." Santa told his son going to another room with his son trailing behind him.

"So Teegan Frost what exactly am I supposed to accomplish with her." Buddy asked as he looked at the big crystal ball in the room.

"Mother Nature wants Her here so we can work out something for her so get her to trust you and figure her out, you've already know her address but there's something you should see what made Teegan be the Christmas hating person she became."Santa told his son coming close beside Buddy.

"Teegan Frost December 25, 12 years ago."

The ball swirled a little girl with light Blond hair and striking blue eyes looked out at the snow that was blizzarding outside like she didn't know where she was. Adult voices sounded in the background. The voices belonged to a young couple about 20 and 25 negotiating with an older woman about 30 who looked at the child with disgust and fear.

"Taylor don't look at me like that." The older woman spoke loud enough for the little girl to look scared.

"Jessica she's your child she's innocent." The younger woman spoke soft like she regretted this moment.

"Innocent? The little monsters creating that storm if it were up to me I would send her to some institute were she would never see daylight ever again." The older woman shook her head.

The little girl's eyes started to water which only made the snow outside blow even more forcefully and dangerously.

"Spencer tell her the girl isn't doing any such thing like creating a storm?" The younger woman pleaded with the man besides her.

"1500 a month?" The man known as Spencer asked.

"To finally not have to worry about freezing to death in my own room or to even not worry about my apartment covered with icicles, I'd pay much more." Jessica Looked at her brother in-law.

"Deal." Was all Spencer replied with.

The little girl not fully understanding what was happening turned to the woman.

"Mommy what's happening?" The little girl asked her face in pain.

"Take care little sis." Jessica turned towards the doors of the lobby running out of them not answering the little girls question.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted running to the doors only to be caught in a tight grip by Spencer.

"Mommy's gone you little money bag." Spencer laughed Cruel.

"Mommy!" She shouted again breaking Spencers grip on her by frost biting his arms leaving him shouting curses.

The little girl ran outside even though she only wore small shoes a skirt and t shirt.

The little girl ran after the small car turning out of the parking lot. The girl ran crying until she was tired watching the car fade into the distance.

The girl fell to her knees the cold not bothering her at all putting her head in her little hands balling.

The younger woman that had been in the lobby knelt besides the little girl putting a coat around her little body.

"Shh Teegan shh." She comforted.

The little girl seeing herself being comforted, through her head into the air screaming a erry bone chilling scream Which made the snow go ballistic making it barely able to see anything.


End file.
